memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived here. USS Copernicus I have read your comments on this ship. Before jumping the boat and saying categorically the ship in Earth Spacedock is the Copernicus, don't you think it would have been prudent to see if the model had changed its registry by requesting Jorg to obtain scans of the model in its next appearance in ( )? Or have you forgotten the time when I made a similiar claim for the Oberth-class starship in "The Drumhead" to be categorically the USS Cochrane and how you nailed my ass to the wall stating unless there was actual proof (name in dialogue, a visible registry, etc.) then I had no right to make this declaration? Tread softly, my dear boy, for I have a long memory.''--Airtram3 00:10, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Generations Yeah, I know. I was, in fact, working on restoring it when you did at the same time! Sorry about that! --leandar 13:25, 12 April 2007 (UTC) CCG Are you going to bot change the others as well? ----Willie 18:45, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Energize (CCG) should also be changed. I don't know how to move a page (if I even can). Wondering if you could help. Thanks! ----Willie 18:47, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Should be a tab at the top of the screen that says "move". --Alan del Beccio 18:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw it after I asked. I should probably look at the whole page before asking questions. Also, I will fix all the red links on my Roster page and on the CCG page. Thanks again. ----Willie 19:01, 12 April 2007 (UTC) recent ban Just to let you know what you might be in for, Memory Beta recently had to take a community vote to perma-ban a user (named VortaExpert) who insisted on frequent blankings, adding his own fan fiction or inappropriate sexual content to Kilana, Yelgrun, Leck, Weyoun and creating a bogus nomination (and disrupting my ascension vote) in Nominations for Adminship. Sound familiar? -- Captain MKB 13:28, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh yah, we knew. Way ahead of you ;) -- Sulfur 14:23, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Image:Shran proving ground.jpg do you think you can unblock this so it can be replaced with a screen shot? Deevolution 23:16, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Done. it's beena while, so we'll see how it goes :) -- Sulfur 23:44, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::thanks! Deevolution 01:34, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the welcome message. I'm sure it will help me a lot. Live Long and Prosper!--Windu223 21:02, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Response from Noman Your comments are noted and appreciated. I will attempt to follow them. As to you question concerning Transwarp Humans: I most certainly know that Janeway and Paris were transwarp humans. I stated so in the article I wrote. ("The first two humans to experience this transformation were Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway"). Are you aware that the transwarp humans listed as characters in the episode as uncredited, Cindy Sorenson as transwarp human #1 and Susan Rossitto as transwarp human #2 are different individuals. They were the offspring of Paris and Janeway and therefore transwarp humans. That is why I did the article. Maybe I was not clear enough, which was my fault. Again thank you for your critique. I have copied your points and will use them as further reference. Now I have a question for you, since I assume your are an administrator. I have actually made contributions to thousands of articles under various ip #s before I logged on as Noman. I can't understand why there are so many fill in the blanks that no one completes, that is why I have started to fill in the blanks, along with expanding hundreds of character articles that were very skimpy. There are many articles that I have written, that need pictures, but no one has added them. I have written in a few discussion pages about various characters and received no opinions or answers. Could I possibly give you this list of pictures that are needed and also the discussions pages. Again, very nice to converse with you. Noman 14:28, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Pictures can be requested on the page Memory Alpha:Requested pictures. -- Renegade54 18:35, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Worf being XO That whole bit about his promotion and being made XO is non-canon. It is from the novel Resistance, and is already in the apocrypha section of the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:43, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Laziness I understand, link to unnamed bolians. OK,ok. See rudeness returns. Oh, by the way, Aquarius, linked it to Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel. Caretaker is a Voyager episode, so shouldn't it be linked to unnamed Bolians, or was she seen when Voyager was at Deep Space 9. User:71.245.5.146 18:35, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Double persons Hi! sorry, I saw it too late. You've changed the section for the Unnamed Eart Starfleet personnel and removed Ator Tamras. Then we should delete many more... – Tom 16:49, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Yes, please. Unless there is a reasonable doubt, it would make most sense to keep characters together by actor. --Alan 16:53, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Transwarp Gate article in Armada Newbie here. Not even sure if I'm doing this right, but would appreciate schooling if I'm not. Just checking to see if it was Gvsualan who merged my Transwarp Gate article with Star Trek: Armada and to thank him. Nice to know my first contribution found a good place to live. Also, the image file I uploaded for use with the article needs help, as in citing the source and proper copyright law for fair use. Can anyone help me figure out how to do that? Many thanks. --Arthor 20:28, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, non-canon people, places and objects, from novels or video games, or rpgs are placed in article that subject originates from...making it its own self-contained reference, and not it's one articles. As for proper citation, I'm not sure off the top of my head, probably best to check how the other images from the game are cited and mimic that. --Alan 22:27, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Appreciation Thank you very much for your help on that Jeri Ryan image copyright issue and other matters. I greatly appreciate it. – Orr6000 19:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Maintenance Request Hello, there. Would you mind cleaning up some images I uploaded. Geez, I hope Deevolution is not mad at me, but I updated the image he posted of Kate Mulgrew. I don't know what happened, but it did not go well. The file is Kate Mulgrew.jpg (note: there is another file, KateMulgrew.jpg, please don't do anything on that one.) Can you revert that file, Kate_Mulgrew.jpg back to the original B/W image that Deevolution uploaded. Most kind.– Orr6000 23:42, 25 May 2007 (UTC) : Quick wiki training tip. You can actually revert images yourself by clicking on the "rev" link located next to the image you wish to go back to. To double check you image is the right one, you can click on the date/time link and should take you to a new screen showing that image. Additionally, if the main image does not change, you may wish to press the Ctrl and F5 keys together to refresh the image. If, for some reason, that does not work, it may have to do with the server, and you might have to wait a few hours for the image to correct itself. Thanks for the tip. Now consider this, please. I uploaded an updated image of Michael_Dorn.jpg. The page I got it from has NO COPYRIGHT NOTICE RESTRICTING IMAGE USE. So, I figure it is okay to use it. Secondly, before I remembered the CTRL+F5 command, I uploaded the file as MichaelDorn. jpg, as a new upload. VERY SORRY! Now that I know how to force an image refresh once done, I shall not do that again. It clutters the server with uneccessary stuff. So...*Sheepish look*...mind cleaning it off, as well as my earlier upgrade attempts. Thanks again.– Orr6000 16:36, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on reaching 50,000 edits! A milestone, indeed. :) Enjoy your shore leave, and bring me back one of those bare-chested 18-year-olds, will ya? ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:32, 1 June 2007 (UTC) : What the hell are you talking about, ya freak? Been sneaking into mommy meds again, eh? What did I tell you about it? Ask first. --Alan 22:16, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Thank you! I may not be the best speller and sometimes my dyslexia gets the best of me but I thank you for fixing my spelling errors in the episode I recently edited. Maybe in time, I will get better. Editor3000 01:56, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::You know, I think to help with my spelling issue, I will do my summary in a program with spell correction like, Microsoft Office: Word, then copy and paste! Editor3000 02:19, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Unproduced Episodes I enjoy reading your "Unproduced Episodes" article, doubly so since you often use my work as a reference. I've posted a lot of new material gleaned from early scripts and story outlines recently, including a pretty detailed beat-per-beat synopsis of Gene Roddenberry's "Trekless" pilot script for "Assignment: Earth." as well as an early draft of the Art Wallace/Roddenberry aired version of "A:E" Feel free to make use of it as you see fit. I could add it all, but since you consider it your "pet project," I'll stand clear. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/unseen.htm There's new stuff at the "Origins" section on the same site as well.Sir Rhosis 23:14, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : No, no, by far, do with it what you want or can-- as you can see I haven't worked on it in a while. The TNG episodes will likely be my "primary focus," and with you being the primary-secondary source for the TOS information, it would almost make more sense for you to do it, and believe me, I'd be more than happy if you worked on it. --Alan 23:17, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. Sir Rhosis 23:29, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Image used in MA/de Talking about your edit http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Image%3APlasmaRegulator.jpg&diff=625455&oldid=624687 removing the note that this image is used in the MA/de: I don't know whether you even noticed, but since the last update every image uploaded in the MA/en can be used in the MA/de (and the other versions, too) without uploading it there, directly from your database. I left this note only to show, that this happened, but I guess I should have talked about it befor (honestly, I added the note to start bring up the topic). In the moment we are still discussing how to use this new feature (here, if this helps), and Cid has even told us, that that won't change the behavior of the MA/en's users. I understand that you are not very interested in that, and I guess notes like this won't be necessary, but I think I should inform at least one of the admins here (you are the chosen one!). We created a category with the used images in (here) if you wat to know, which images are used. So don't change the way you work and don't expect more links to other MA versions, I won't add more, simply feel informed and please ignore my horrible English--Bravomike 21:56, 10 June 2007 (UTC)